King and Queen of the Dark Side
by Count On Me
Summary: Series of one-shots, mainly Chuck and Blair (also NJBC)... Not in order or something...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yeah one-shots! I wrote one when I was boring, waiting for my dad and his girlfriend to tell me whether my 14-year old stepsister is pregnant or not. I wouldn't know, since no one told me ): I'm sort of giving "subtle" hints I really need to know, because I don't want people to know me as the sister of the school-whore. Anyway, then I thought, this is fun, and I'm just going to write a series (yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay). **

A very young Chuck Bass glared at the group. He had been invited by this kid –Nathaniel Archibald. The boy wasn't very bright, blonde and so not good enough for the Chuck Bass, but at least it was something. Before he could greet any of them, Nate had spotted him.

" Hey!" the little blonde yelled, and he nudged the two girls at his side. One was blonde, with green eyes and a sun-kissed skin. Pretty, but nothing spectacular. The second girl, on the other hand… dark curls, red lips, doe brown eye, pale skin… she could be Snow White. Ignoring Nate, he turned to her first.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"Blair Waldorf," she answered, scanning him from head to toe with a cold look. Chuck blushed. He wasn't used to girls examining him; he was used the other way around.

"What's up with the scarf?" she mocked. Chuck flashed crimson and grew angry.

"What's up with the headband?" he retorted. Her eyes darkened and he knew her weak spot. Before she could snap something back at him, Serena cut in.

"I'm Serena!" she said in her most bubbly and enthusiastic way. Both brunettes scowled at her before turning back to face each other.

"I own this playground, you know," Blair said, coolly, with crossed arms. Chuck only smirked.

" Oh really?"

"Yes."

" Well, I guess I have met my competitor for the power, Waldorf."

"You sure have, Bass."

**~O~O~O~O**

It wasn't until months later, the two decided to stop scheming against each other and started scheming with each other. Together, they were simply invincible. The little brunettes were known as the devious, evil couple of the Upper East Side. They even scared the shit out of people who were a lot older and more powerful than them. They were the head and mind of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club –something Blair had come up with when she had allied with Chuck- while their blonde friend were the body, heart and soul.

**~O~O~O~O**

"Ew, Serena! I can't believe you kissed Carter Baizen! He is old!" Blair shrieked when her best girlfriend had mentioned her first kiss.

"He isn't that much older…"

"He is. Ugh, I don't even know why I'm still friend with you."

Nate and Chuck had watched the discussion silently from afar. They both had taken the Queen Bee's side. These things had happened a lot lately, and none of them were amused about it. Pursing her lips, Blair fixed the bright red headband holding up her curls and stood up, ignoring a whiney Serena and followed by her minions. The four of them had started their first week at the most respectable primary school of New York City, and Blair had already found her spot as Queen. But still, she detested the fact she couldn't spend so much time with her favorite devious partner in crime anymore. Although she was practically dating Nate, she still liked Chuck better than him. A least he understood and actually knew her. With elegant steps, she moved towards the two boys and their loyal followers and wanna-be's. Every boy at school wanted to be friends with Nate Archibald and the Chuck Bass. As Blair came closer, Chuck was the only one who remained calm/

"Waldorf, please tell us what the reason is for this honor?" he drawled. The others were still enthusiastically giggling and whooping, and Nate was just panicked. Surprisingly, the Queen Bee of Manhattan didn't pay any attention to them at all. Only to Chuck.

"Why, Bass, have you missed me?"

"But of course… How can a dark king live without his perfect queen?" he smirked, and all the others silenced in shock. They were all expecting Blair to snap, but she didn't.

"Couldn't have said it any better, Bass," she smiled deviously, "How about we recall some of the good ol' days"

"Tell me more."

"Are you up for a scheme?"

"With you? Always."

"Good. I think it's time to take down Baizen."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Remember my first OS? Of this series, I mean? I might make a short story out of that… **_**might**_**. O, you know what, fuck this, let's go on with the Carter Baizen Primary School Take-down. I'll just publish lots of one shots after that xD **

**O and I just wanted to say, I have about zero to few knowledge of the American school system. Everything I know is that… well, people have to go to school. So, let's just say they're about 13 years old. Is that still primary school? Probably not, right? Okay. You should have ignored that. EVERYONE IS ABOUT 13! **

"So, how were you planning on doing that?" Chuck drawled. He sat on Blair's bed, next to the devious little girl herself. She looked perfectly in order, as always, dressed in a lavender coloured Eleanor Waldorf design and matching bow.

"It's Carter Baizen, Bass." She answered simply, rolling her eyes, "There must be _something_ dirty on him. His parents, his past, his love for younger girls."

"So you have forgiven Serena?"

"Let's just say I have revised her use."

"Please, tell me."

"I can set her up with Nate, or something like that."

"I thought _you _were dating Nate."

"I'm only doing that because of my mom. I'll go to Homecoming with Nate, study at Yale, marry Nate and then move to a big house with a garden and have three children."

"Always the prepared one."

"Shut up, Bass, I didn't decide all of this. Our parents have made our decisions a long time before us. We have no choice but following their instructions and you know it."

She slid of the bed and ran away, leaving Chuck behind in her own room. He felt bad for the little girl. He was in the same situation, he had expectations to live up to, but he knew he would always fail in his father's eyes. Blair wasn't like that. Blair wanted to be the best no matter what, to be the best in _every one's _eyes. After a moment, Chuck followed Blair downstairs. He found her sitting in the kitchen, her arms around her bent knees, and head down.

"Are you okay, Waldorf?" he asked, although he knew she wasn't. He also knew she wasn't going to admit it.

"I am fine!" she snapped. They watched each other closely, the same dark eyes.

"You don't _have_ to follow the paths your mother has set up for you, you know." He whispered, kneeling down next to her. Awkwardly, he put his arm around her. She didn't shove him or herself away. She just leaned closer.

"Chuck, we both know we _do _have to."

"If you don't want to…"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It never does."

"It does to me, Waldorf. It kills me to see you unhappy."

She looked up to him, her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because…" he started. He drifted off and the sight of Blair doe eyes was only enough to finish. "I care about you, Blair. We're the King and Queen of the Dark Side."

She giggled. "I'm glad to have you on my side, Bass."

"I'm too. Now, how about we ruin Baizen?"

"There is nothing going to be left of him."

**~o~o~o~o about 3 days later… ~o~o~o~o**

"This is gold, Bass," Blair said as she scanned the photographs Chuck had brought her. "Where and how did you get these?"

Chuck leaned closer to her, twirling a soft, dark curl of her hair around his finger.

"What does that matter, Waldorf?" he drawled, and he picked up a photo of Carter with three blonde bimbos in his lap. Chuck smirked. He had to admit, he kind of envied the guy. Carter was free to do whatever he wanted, there was no one to criticize him or tell him off.

"Don't you need to meet Nate?" he asked softly after a quick look on the clock. His voice seemed to snatch Blair away from her thoughts. Disturbed, she turned her head to face him. Chuck frowned. She didn't look ecstatic like she normally was when Nate and she went out.

"I really don't feel like seeing him right now," she muttered, gazing at her hands without seeing them. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Why? You love how Anne and The Captain adore you."

"_They_ might see me, but Nate doesn't. He only sees Serena. Everyone always sees Serena."

"That's not true."

"It is! Serena is always better than I'll ever be."

"Blair, listen to me. You are ten, no, a hundred times better than Serena."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that because you're perfect. Because I knew you're special the first time I saw you. Because of _all _the girls throwing themselves at me, they will never leave the impression you leave."

Blair looked up to him, this time meeting his eyes directly.

"Do you think I'm perfect?"

"I know so."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"For you, Waldorf, always."

After a moment of hesitation, she stood up and hugged him. Neither of them heard Dorota call. The exact moment the door flew open, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"B!" a voice yelled, and a shocked Chuck turned around to see an equally shocked Serena.

"Hey S," Blair said nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nate was worried."

"Couldn't he come himself?"

Serena shook her head and Blair bit her bottom lip. "I'll go change," she said blankly, before turning to Chuck again. "Thanks again, Bass. For the photo's too."

He nodded and watched her leave for her closet. In silence, he and Serena waited for her to return. When she did, Chuck could swear he felt his heart stop beating. She was dressed in purple, his favourite colour. Her dress was an original Eleanor Waldorf design, of course, and her Jennifer Behr headband was a perfect match. She shot an annoyed-Queen-B-look at Chuck and Serena.

"Why are you still here?" she interrogated. Chuck smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Serena walked towards her best friend and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"B, you look perfect!" the blonde squealed. Blair glanced at Chuck and threw him a small smile.

"I know."

Chuck smirked again, this time to himself. There was no reason to deny it any longer; he was falling madly in love with his best friend's girl.

**A/N I detested Nair. I really did. There will be about zero sign of Nair ever, ever, ever in my stories. Blair was sooooo wrong with Nate! So wrooooooooooooong. And in my opinion, she knew too (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hiiiiii everyone (: **

**Before I start, I really have to say something to a guest reviewer: While I was writing the last two chapters (which was a long time ago), I had a much younger Chuck and Blair in mind. I downloaded and read my own parts and I admit, it's all wrong… I didn't have the time or imagination to fix it the moment I actually considered publishing it. At first I was writing 6/7 year olds, but then I thought: they can't take down Carter Baizen at that age, so I made them older. I admit I didn't balance the age with character so I suppose you're right. **

"What are you doing here, Chuck? Don't you have some skanks to sleep with?"

"Blair, I'm not leaving."

"You should. I don't want you here and it's _my_ party."

"You know how I love crashing parties, especially yours."

"Leave. Now."

"Like I said before, Waldorf, I'm not going to."

"What the hell is your problem, Bass?!"

"_My_ problem? I am not the one who is bulimic!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Blair, I heard you. I saw you making yourself sick."

"Well, you saw wrong."

"No I didn't."

"Chuck, we're not 12 anymore! You can't just make me feel better with being there!"

"Why not? Waldorf, I'm trying-"

"_I do not want you to!_ I don't _need_ you anymore, Chuck!"

"Obviously, you do."

"No, I don't. Leave, now! And don't you even think about returning to my apartment. This is _my _party."

"At least tell me how long this had been going on."

"You have _got _to be kidding me"

"How long, Blair?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I-"

"Exactly. I don't want to hear about it ever again."

"Fine. At least tell Nate or Serena."

"Out. Now."

"Goodbye Waldorf."

"I'm sure there are enough fake-blonde whores who would rather see you right now."

**A/N Yeah I was avoiding my responsibilities and I wrote this little conversation between Chuck and Blair… It's just a dialogue that came to my mind and I didn't feel it needed anything around it… anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to follow/favourite/review/make me extremely happy (: **


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay, B?" Serena was smiling and looking beautiful as usual. Actually, she was looking more beautiful than ever. Her blonde hair was curled and fixed up, creating an illusion of a waterfall of hair. She was wearing a sparkly Versace dress which fitted her perfectly. Blair, on the other hand, looked terrible. Never in her life had she been this ill. It was the night of the party. _The_ party. Her party. The party _she_ was throwing. And she should be there, but she wouldn't be. Instead, she would have to stay home. 'Luckily' Serena could go in her place as hostess with _her_ husband by her side. Blair scoffed.

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

Serena laughed and shook her head, bending over to hug her best friend carefully. "See you tomorrow, B!"

And with that, the bubbly blonde exited. With a small 'humph', Blair fell back into her satin pillows. Unable to call Dorota, or do anything at all, she stares at the wall. At the exact moment she was starting to drift off to sleep, the door of her room flew open and a dark-haired young man strolled in.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Blair snarled. The question had been starting to become a regular. Chuck walked closer and sat down next to Blair.

"I thought you might need some company while watching your Hepburn movies," he drawled, leaning closer. Blair pursed her lips.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Chuck didn't answer, but pulled out a laptop from his bag, followed by the DVD's of Breakfast At Tiffany's, Roman Holiday and Charade, and by a box of expensive macaroons. Suspiciously, Blair scanned the items.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I felt bad for you."

"Chuck Bass doesn't feel bad for anyone except for himself."

"For you, Waldorf, always."

"Out of context."

"You're my best friend, Waldorf."

"You –The great Chuck Bass- are willing to give up the party of the year –_my_ party of the year- for an evening of watching movies you hate?"

Chuck smirked. "I don't hate them… you love them, which means I like them too."

Blair repeated her suspicious scowl. "I don't trust you at all… how do I know you don't have a video camera hidden in there?"

"Blair, I am offended. I would never bring a camera to film you in a state like this, unless…" his hand ran over her legs, although she was fully covered by her sheets. She slapped his hand away. Another thing that had become a regular. Chuck shrugged and opened his laptop.

"So, which one do you want to watch first?"

After a moment of hesitation, Blair pointed at her favourite movie; Breakfast At Tiffany's. With a small nod, he loaded the movie. In silence, Blair moved to offer him a spot next to her.

"You sure?" Chuck asked confused. She nodded, and when he lied down, she snuggled closer into his chest.

"You _will _keep this quiet, Bass."

"Of course."

For the next hours, they watched Hepburn movies and ate macaroons, and when they started to fall asleep, neither pulled away. The last thought on Blair's mind was one she had ignored for a very long time.

_This is how it's supposed to be. _

**A/N I love little chapters… Well, I love writing them… But I promise there will be a longer chapter next time (: **

**Oh, and; yeah, everything is a little out of character, but these are just little scenes that come to my mind at 2 AM in the morning and I try to write down with hands unable to hold a thing. Actually, my story-notebook looks more like a drawing-book now. I have funny handwriting at 2 AM. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Did you know I am having week off? Holidays! Yeah! Writing stories in an old Polaris agenda of my father. Apparently they used to evaluate their stuff in an: in my mission of zero defect delivery –style. Hilarious. I feel like James Bond now… I HAVE MISSIONS! A MISSION OF ZERO DEFECT DELIVERY! OF STORIES! I feel really bad ass right now… **

**Also, it took me about three months to realise what OOC and AU mean… Yeah, I'm stubborn and I refuse help… Now I know, I realise I should have known a long time before… I'm an idiot. **

He could see the girls sitting on the MET steps from afar. It wasn't hard to spot them at all. Blair's bright red Marni coat and matching headband contrasted to the black and dark grey of the people around her. Always the brightest. Always the most outstanding of all. Chuck walked closer, followed by a group of wanna-be's. He could see Nate sitting next to her and he almost froze.

"Ladies," he said with his signature smirk. Most of the girls looked up to him. Actually, all the girls did, except for her. Instead, Blair scooped closer to Nate and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Chuck," Hazel shrieked, and she made an attempt to get up. Chuck grinned as both Blair and Penelope pushed her down again. Cold as always, Blair made her way through her minions, leaving them and Nate behind. Chuck knew all of them were close enough to hear their conversation.

"What do you want, Bass?" she sighed and looked up to him with those beautiful doe-brown eyes.

"You…" he drawled as he ran his hand over her shoulder. Annoyed, she slapped it away, but refused to show any emotion.

"I'm not up for a game right now, Chuck."

"How about tonight?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "You're heinous. If there's nothing you have to say that I can use, you can leave."

"Such a bitch."

Behind the both of them, Blair's minions and Chuck's followers started whispering and taking out their phones. A fight between the two most devious people of the Upper East Side was mythical. Nate stood up and moved to his place besides Blair. Awkwardly, the Golden Boy placed his arm around the Dark Queen's waist. Silently, Chuck scolded himself. He was starting to think in Gossip Girl terms.

"You might not want to stay and listen, Nathaniel; this is not going to be pretty." He said, eyeing his best friend.

"Oh I don't care. What are you doing here, man?" he smiled. Nate completely missed the tension between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Oh, just a little something I promised Blair," Chuck answered, shrugging his shoulders. He glanced at Blair. Her mouth hung open. The second their eyes met, she fixed herself impeccably. Chuck smirked arrogantly at her and turned away to signal one of his so-called 'friends'. The kid –a rugby player three years older than him but awfully dumb- handed him a small brown package. He passed it to Blair, who opened it and peeked inside. Stunned and with wide eyes, she scanned the documents.

"You sure haven't lost your touch, Bass." She said as she tried to return the papers to him. He held up his hands.

"The problem is all yours now, Waldorf. Enjoy." He bowed dramatically and left. Nate glared at his girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" he whispered in her ear as they sat down again. Both stared at Chuck's in-size-decreasing back.

"Nothing sweetie," Blair smiled, and slid the package Chuck gave her in her Marc Jacobs bag. "It's like he said, it's my problem now. _We _have more important things to discuss right now. For example; should we coordinate our outfits at Penelope's party tomorrow? And should we drag Serena with us or convince Lily she is sick? Again?"

Distracted, Nate nodded. He hadn't heard a thing she said, but his mind wasn't at his best friend either. He had tried to tell any of them about _his_ problems but no one listened.

"Great," Blair said enthusiastically, and she focused on her minions again. "Girls, I trust you will pick out matching headbands? Last time your outfits failed miserably."

**~o~o~o~o**

"What's going on? Where's Nate?"

With pursed lips, Blair pushed Penelope out of her way and glared at her minions. They bent their heads and avoided her gaze. Even one of her infamous claps didn't wake any of them up. Frustrated, she turned around on her heels and almost bumped into… Chuck.

"What are you doing here Bass?"

"It's a party, why wouldn't I be here?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to push him away, but failed. He stepped back in front of her and pushed her petite body to the wall. She squirmed, but he didn't let go.

"You looking for Nathaniel?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're my best friend, Waldorf. You rule this party, and the empress needs an emperor by her side…" he leaned closer to her, and she could feel his warm breath on the skin of her neck. She couldn't help her breath slowing down. He smirked and continued. "Although I do not think Nathaniel is cut out for that job."

"Who do you think would be better, then?"

His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't possibly volunteer himself, but he couldn't give her another name. When he kept silent, she managed to free herself.

"That's what I thought."

Fixing her hair and dress, she looked around the crowd until she spotted Nate, who was holding up a very giggly Serena.

"There's Nate. Goodbye, Bass."

**A/N short and kind of weird, I know, but these are all just little drabbles of mine. **


	6. Chapter 6

Every teacher loved little Blair Cornelia Waldorf. How could they not? She was the most perfect, pristine and intelligent student of all. And that was exactly why all of them were shocked to see her at the principal's office. With her head held high and her hands modestly fold in her lap, she sat on the chair in the waiting room. Next to her sat the infamous Charles Bass, wearing his even more infamous smirk. On the other side, a very nervous and terrified Nate Archibald was seated. On the seat across the three of them, Serena van der Woodsen was seated. On the contrary to the other blonde, she seemed to be perfectly fine with being there. After a while, in completely silence, Blair moved from her seat and looked at the others.

"No one says a word, understood?"

Chuck nodded slowly, but immediately after the words left her perfect ruby red lips. Serena followed, and when the little brunettes glared at Nate with raised eyebrows, he too nodded. Blair smirked and leaned against the door. It looked nonchalant, but if you looked closer, you could see her ear pressed against the wood. She jumped away when it suddenly opened. Lily van der Woodsen, Howard and Anne Archibald, Eleanor Waldorf… and Bart Bass walked in. Lily, Anne and Howard smiled; in complete trust their children didn't do a thing. Eleanor and Bart, on the contrary, pursed their lips and glared down at their children with cold looks. Both Chuck and Blair looked down, avoiding their disapproving gazes.

"Is it true, Charles? Did you make that girl trip?" Bart sighed, and before the little boy could answer, Eleanor cut in.

"Of course it is, Bart. He is with _my _daughter after all." She turned to Blair. "Why can't you be more like Serena, dear?"

Blair lips trembled, and before he could stop himself, Chuck took Blair's hand in his own. So they could face their parents together. At the sight of their children united, Eleanor's eyes widened in shock.

"We didn't do anything, mrs. Waldorf, father. Nelly simply tripped over her own feet. It wasn't our fault. Blair pulled out her assignment to keep it from getting ruined."

Being stunned herself, Blair nodded. Chuck Bass standing up to their parents for the _both _of them? It was almost funny. Bart frowned and nodded coldly.

"You will be punished, Charles, no matter whether you made her trip or not."

"Same goes for you, Blair." Eleanor added, and the kids tried their best not to cry.

**~o~o~o~o**

"What are you saying, Waldorf, I really can't hear you." Chuck muttered as he pressed the phone closer to his ear. On the other side of the line, Blair did the same.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Bass," she whispered sarcastically. "You might have forgotten, but I'm being watched by three scorned adults."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is, you idiot."

He sighed. He wouldn't have mind his father concerning enough about him to keep an eye on him when he was being locked up in his room. "You'll survive, Waldorf."

"Of course. Let me know when I miss Serena and Nate's wedding."

That shut him up. Confused, he whispered: "What are you talking about, Blair, Nate is your boyfriend."

"Like he'll wait for me."

There was a silence, and Chuck felt a rush when he broke it. "I would."

"Only because you're in the same thing."

"Even when I wouldn't be."

That shut her up. As the silence grew longer, neither put down the phone. For Blair it was calming to listen to him breathing, for Chuck it was calming to know she was there. For a while they just sat there, both being covered under blankets, ignoring the fact they broke the rules once again. Chuck could hear when Blair took a deep breath and started talking to end the phone call.

"Thank you… by the way. For standing up to my mother for me."

"Don't you worry, Waldorf, you seemed out of your usual witty doing."

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess."

"Hey, I let the girl trip."

"Only because I asked you to."

"Princess, I'd do anything for you. You're my partner in crime and my other half in ruling the kingdom."

He expected her to scoff, say something bitchy, but she didn't. Instead, she giggled. She _giggled_. Unconsciously, he did the same thing and soon enough both of them were laughing like hyenas. The only reason for them to break of the call was the warning of footsteps in front of Blair's door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I watched Easy A. I liked it, but I detest Penn Bagdley. He seems like a pretty good actor, but in my eyes, he'll always be dan. He doesn't even deserve a capital D. I hate dan… fucking with Blair and Chuck's amazing/fabulous/fashionable/perfect/fairy-tale-magical-like relationship. I really, really hate him. I know Nate did the same thing, but I don't hate him. He's just too blonde and unintelligent to even comprehend what he was fucking up. **

**Anyway! My grades are going up but my reputation is going down. I'm cutting a lot of social studies classes. I mean, it's not like we're doing anything interesting and I'm on top of my class, but still… so! I skipped a lot of classes, and I don't really care if I even have to go to detention. I have had detention before, it isn't that bad… and you're allowed to pick your own hours, but still… I don't know which excuse to use why I skipped it. Shall I skip tutor-whatever-it-is too? No, I can't. I'll just have to make up something good. I'll just say I thought it didn't matter and I had more things to do. After all, I **_**do**_** make all my homework and I get good grades, so why can't I focus on subjects I need to focus more on? You know what? I'll just die. **

**Also, I have an algebra-or-whatever-it's-called test tomorrow morning and I am really bad at it. It's not for a grade, but I should read what's it is about. Probably. I'll just hope I pass… **

**I have a chemistry test Friday and this subject is really, really hard… I know I can just… get a better grade for the test after, and the one after, because those subjects are really easy… **

**I'm really going to die, aren't I? **

"You know, we'll have to tell daddy sometime," Blair muttered sleepily after another round of very hot just-married sex/ if he was almost asleep, her words certainly woke him up. Chuck groaned. He knew she was right, no one had told Harold or Roman about their sudden marriage yet. It was one of the many things she explicitly asked everyone _not_ to do; tell her father. She wanted to tell him herself. As if Blair knew he had his thoughts about it –what probably was true anyway-, she muttered:

"We have to. And you will come with me."

"Of course, Waldorf."

She smacked him on his chest. "It's Bass now, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" he chuckled. Chuck hadn't forgotten, he just loved to hear her say it. Her loved to hear _everyone _say it.

"Anyway, I suppose we could leave to tomorrow…"

He froze. "Wait, what? No, Blair-"

She sighed and nuzzled closer into him. "I know daddy doesn't really like you, but how do you think he'll react when you keep me here forever without telling him?"

Chuck frowned. "I didn't think he'd hate me after-." He fell silent. Suddenly, it became quite clear to him why Harold Waldorf wouldn't like him. He could feel his brand-new-and-also-perfect-wife nodding on his chest.

"Exactly."

There was another silence, but this one wasn't loaded. Instead, both could feel the other was on the verge of passing out into sleep. Before he was gone, Chuck softly whispered: "I love you, Mrs Bass. And tomorrow we'll fly to France."

Am moment later, she sleepily answered. "I love you, too, Mr Bass. And remember: the wife is always right."

He chuckled, but soon drifted off.

**~o~o~o~o**

"Are you sure he won't choke me?"

Blair kissed him, chuckling over his obvious nervousness to see her father. She nodded. "He wouldn't do that to me, love, he's not like-"

Chuck didn't notice her reference to his own father and continued running his hand through his normally perfectly coifed hair. The flight even hadn't been that long, but it certainly had messed up not only his –but also her- appearance. Well, not just the flight-

Blair kissed his cheek sweetly, snapping him out of his thoughts once again. "Stop doing that. You look fine, just like you always do. Just… let me do the talking and please try not to make any sexual comments or innuendos."

He smirked, calmed down again. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"I suppose that would be more than I should have expected.

He grinned and kissed her again. "I love you, Mrs Bass."

"I love you, too. And I don't think I'll ever grow tired of hearing you say that." Blair answered after another, this time more heated kiss.

"Hear me say what? I love you, or Mrs Bass?"

"What do you think?"

"Both, of course. But rather the combination of it."

She giggled. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do. I practically stalked you for 20 years."

"I remember."

Blair giggled and the door of their limo was pulled open. In front of them was the home of Blair's father.

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed happily as they stride into the Waldorf-chateau. Chuck followed, but slower, and silently. As Roman and Harold came to greet them, he could see the disapproving glares from both men.

"Blair-bear!" the old man answered, hugging his daughter tightly. Roman did the same.

"It is so good to see you, Blair. You look beautiful as always," Roman said, as Blair's father eyed Chuck as if he was dangerous.

"Indeed, sweetheart," the old lawyer said, "But why did you bring Charles…Is there something we should know?"

Now Blair was starting to become uncomfortable too. "Well, actually, there is something…"

Harold's eyes widened in fear and Roman's in surprise, both jumping to their feet to examine Blair. Neither noticed the gorgeous Harry Winston on her hand. When she decided it took the two men too long, she jerked away, grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him to her side. She extended her left hand with an eye roll and muttered something about 'it couldn't be more obvious'.

Roman gasped and Harold's eyes met Chuck's, who pressed a kiss on the top of his wife's dark curls.

"Why weren't we invited?" Roman cried, hugging Blair again.

"It was all very… sudden," Blair explained, turning to her father now. Her eyes were pleading. "But we're going to have a reception soon enough! And it will be grand and perfect and you will _have _to come. Please?"

Harold nodded and looked from his daughter to her new husband. "Well, in that case, come in. I'd like to hear everything about everything I missed."

Blair smiled, and took Chuck's hand. Together, they followed her father into his home.

**A/N the random-ness… I know. Found it somewhere in my notebook ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I... love Henry. He's adorable and hilarious and all we've seen of him are like… two seconds of him yelling: daddy! Which was, by the way, absolutely adorable and I love him so much. So I thought: let's write a OS including Henry. **

**Normally, I'm a big fan of pre-season 1 stories. I don't know why, but I just love the thought of a young Chuck and Blair. So, as we all know, I **_**completely **_**forget to care about any time-orders. **

"Who are you?"

The girl across him looked at him with her head tilted. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a cute chignon and the white bow in her hair contrasted with the colour of her locks. Her large eyes were green with golden spots, like the colour of his eyes, and her skin was light with freckles all over het small nose and rosy cheeks. Henry smirked. Even at the age of 6, he was exactly like his father. People had told him that all of his life, and every time, it had been his mother who frowned and said: 'as long as he takes after me in character.' She had been wrong.

"I'm Henry Bass." He said, smirk still on his face. The eyes of the girl didn't light up in acknowledgement, as usual. He frowned and scooted closer to her. She didn't move, but stared off to space like she tried to remember him. When she failed, he was shocked.

"You… you don't know me?" he stuttered. Everyone knew him. At least she should have known his _name_. After all, Chuck and Blair Bass were the most powerful and best known people on the Upper East Side. Not only the Upper East Side, the entire city of New York. And if _she_ didn't know his name, she wasn't from the city.

"You're not from here, are you?" he said with another smile, this time with more… "sympathy". She nodded and turned to him.

"I'm from France," she commented, and Henry jumped up to his feet.

"What's your name?"

"Aimee."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

He grinned. "I am too!"

She smiled back and straightened her dark green skirt.

"Who are you waiting for, anyway?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"No one, really."

"Then why are you here?"

She shrugged again, and suddenly, he took her hand. She looked surprised, but weirdly, he couldn't care less. He liked playing with girls, more than with boys. His mother always said he was going to be just like his father, on which his father replied Henry would find the love of his life at age six, too. Maybe this was it. He dragged Aimee with him outside and the two of them ran across the street. He was supposed to wait for his father who was going to take him and Blake, his cousin, out for lunch. They were going to be mad, furious, but again… he couldn't care less. He liked the pretty girl with the red hair and he could see his father and cousin every day, anyway.

**~o~o~o~o**

"So why are you here, and not in France?" Henry asked as he took another bite out of his apple. Aimee had given him one of hers, and he gladly took it. They had been walking in the park for a few hours and he was getting hungry. Aimee shrugged.

"I'm supposed to stay with my grandmother and her boyfriend, but they are on a trip today. I'll be alone at home with the maid for the rest of the week."

"That sucks."

She gasped, and he laughed, hard. She was raised in a strict family consisting of her, her four brothers and their maids. They had no family left except for their grandmother. No one ever used words as bad as that one. Henry grinned too and she took hold of his hand again. Being with him felt good, better than being alone, better than being with the maid. He made her feel… kind of special. Safe. Wanted. Something she had never experienced before. As the two of them strolled on, hand in hand, Henry watched the profile of her face in the sunlight. He really, really liked her. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"Do you want to go back to your grandmother's apartment?" he asked, and she jerked her head to look at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Quickly, he try to soothe her by adding: "Not like that! I just wanted to ask you whether you want to stay with us."

She was still shocked, but in a happy way, now. "What? Are you asking me to stay over at your place for the night?"

Shyly, he nodded, and her lips curved into a smile.

"I'd love to. It's a lot better than being alone."

Not only Aimee was happy. Henry was ecstatic. It was the first girl who had ever said yes who wasn't a family member.

"Are your parents going to be okay with that?" she asked. He shrugged. Nothing could touch him anymore, not in this state of mind.

"I don't think they'll mind. They won't mind you when we get back anyway. I think they'll just be really happy when we return."

He smiled charmingly at her, and she smiled back. He truly was her first friend she'd ever had.

**~o~o~o~o**

"HENRY NATHANIEL BASS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blair yelled at her son, and he turned red slowly. He hadn't count on this. He thought she would be delighted to have him back. Behind her, a very angry Chuck was positioned, holding a glass of scotch in his one hand, and his phone in the other. Neither of them had noticed Aimee behind the little boy. The girl tugged at his hand.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Hen," she whispered, and she looked around to find her coat. At that time, mr Bass had noticed her. With narrowed eyes, the intimidating men glared at her and his son holding hands.

"Who's the girl, Henry?" he asked, coldly. This made Blair look up to her as well. Her mood instantly changed from furious to calm, and she smiled at her. It was not reassuring in any way.

"Aimee." Henry stuttered, and he continued unwillingly when he saw his father was still looking at him questioning. "I met her while I was waiting for you and Blake today. She's from France and she was going to be all alone in her grandmother's apartment tonight, so I took her to the park."

He looked down, but when his mother's rage didn't continue, he looked up again. He was more than surprised when he saw them exchanging a glance. His mother sighed and smiled again at Aimee, sweeter and more maternal, this time.

"It's okay, Hen," she said, and his eyes widened in shock. She turned to Aimee. "You can stay, if you want to. But you do understand you can't sleep in the same bed as Henry."

Exited, the boy started to jump up and down. "But she can, mommy! I'll just sleep in top bunk and she in the lower!"

Aimee pouted. "But I want the top bunk."

Blair and Chuck exchanged another glanced as the two children started to discuss who was going to sleep in the top bunk. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, sharing a kiss before Henry yanked them apart, glaring at him.

"Keep it to yourselves, please," the boy muttered, and the adults couldn't help but laugh as their son walked away to show Aimee around.

**A/N OMYGAWD! 2 chapters in one day?! I am impressed myself! Anyway, I like Aimee. I really do. I think she'll return in future one-shots with Henry. I **_**like**_** them. And for all the people who will definitely tell me their all out of character; this is how I pictured their son. Deal with it. I can do a lot worse ;D **

**Thank you for reading and I don't anything! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know, it was ages, anyway here is the new chapter! Henry is little again, about one year old. I got this idea from Varietyofwords' 'Twelve' (read it!), but I just really, really liked the idea. I hope no one will hate my because I copied it D: **

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Blair's voice was low and full of disdain and disbelief. They were in Paris, the three of them staying with her father in his and Roman's chateau. The two men had decided it would be good for Blair and Chuck to have some personal time and had kidnapped Henry. Now they were waiting for her father to return with their son, seated in one of the better restaurants near the park. It had been quite nice and relaxing, until…

"This can _not _be happening."

Chuck frowned and looked up to follow his wife's gaze. All he could see was some random blonde. The girl was pretty, but nothing more than that.

"What is it, Blair?" he turned to her again, noticing her infuriated gaze, but not fully comprehending why. Their day had been perfect and he knew she missed Henry, but it couldn't be that bad, could it? She glared at him and subtlety pointed to the blonde she'd been staring at. Still confused he intertwined his fingers with hers and leaned over to her. "You know I'd never do that to you. No need to feel threatened by a blonde not nearly as beautiful or spectacular as you."

She yanked backwards without any warning and glanced at him. "I'm not threatened! I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I'd make your life hell if you did and make sure you'd never see Henry ever again, but… don't you know who that is?"

Chuck shrugged. "Should I?"

He expected her to be thrown of her game again but instead she smiled, very happy with him. "No," she whispered just before she kissed him, "I love you."

He kissed her back and muttered back the same words, only adding one. "I love you, too."

**~o~o~o~o**

Harold and Roman had decided not to show up, keeping little Henry with them a little longer. Blair wasn't exactly happy at first, but Chuckle had convinced her into introducing him to her favourite paintings at the Louvre. Nothing could Blair get going as letting her explain things she loved to talk about. He didn't really listen to what she actually talked about, but he loved to hear her speak. So he sat that, quietly smiling. A man on his right caught his attention and his eyes narrowed involuntarily.

"Chuck? Are you listening?"

He looked back up to her questioning face and smirked, pulling her into him. She giggled and smacked his arm, hissing: "Bass, contain yourself, we're in a museum."

"Oh, you know-"

"Blair?"

Shit.

"Louis?"

Blair had turned around in disbelief when she'd heard her name. He still pronounced it so wrong. But she smiled as the well-bred woman she was and kissed his cheeks three times, ignoring her husband's death-glares.

"How have you've been?" he asked with his charming smile.

She shrugged and motioned to Chuck. "I've been good, actually. Very happy. I can proudly say that's all because of my two favourite men." She smiled lovingly at Chuck, who stood up as well, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Two?" Louis stuttered, obviously not happy with this twist in his plans.

"Our son," Chuck gladly provided, coolly, "Henry Nathaniel Bass."

"Ah," the other man nodded. Now Blair was out of reach, he might as well stop being polite. "Good for you. Seems Chuck Bass always gets what he wants, doesn't it? Even though he clearly doesn't deserve it."

Both Chuck and Blair smirked. "It seems very much so. Of course _something _good must've happened to you? You've found yourself a royal advisor that isn't corrupt and scheming against you?"

Louis started to flush and turned around, walking away with furious strides. Blair laughed and turned back into him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

"We make a great team."

"We always do."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**~o~o~o~o**

They didn't see Louis again. Both knew he was there; the prince didn't back down so easily, but he managed to stay hidden most of the time. Chuck thought he was simply jealous; Blair realised the man truly loved her and felt a little bad she never loved him back. But just a little. When they returned to the park, with Henry with them a few days later, they weren't fully surprised when Louis 'ran into them' with the blonde they'd seen at the restaurant at his side. He didn't acknowledge Chuck or Louis, only Blair.

"Blair! It's so wonderful to see you here."

She eyes the girl next to him full of hatred and showed both of them a very reserved smile.

"Of… course it is."

He smiled and looked at his ex-wife's husband with a devious smirk that did not quite make a match to Chuck's. The man still didn't recognize the girl, although it was clear she knew who he was. But then again, who didn't?

"Have you met my old friend, Eva? I'm sure you have, Charles. From what I know, you've been quite close acquaintances."

The name Eva did ring a bell, but it was only Blair's dark look that made him realize who she exactly was.

"Ah, yes," he drawled, bringing Blair closer to him, "I can remember a few things. How are you doing?"

Her voice was still soft, small and weak. "Fine. I've been doing fine."

"Good for you."

He smirked at Louis' dishevelled look when he realised Eva's appearance left Chuck unaffected. The brunette motioned to his wife and son as he said; "I should say it has been nice catching up with you. My gorgeous, perfect _wife _and I must go back now. Goodbye and _au revoir. _Grimaldi, we'd appreciate it if you stepped following us."

With a last growl sent to Louis, coming from a very annoyed Blair, they turned around and left the French couple behind.

**A/N short, I know, I just really wanted to update (:**


End file.
